


Detention

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, M/M, Maybe OOC, Still need to learn how to tag, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: So I wrote this awhile back and I don't really remember what I wrote about. But its Drarry, and has to do detention. Please read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on the title. So because people responded positively to my first fic I decided to let you read another! Please comment you thoughts. Even if you hated it please let me know why.

I look around the common room, it's hectic noises flow through my ears. My chest feels heavy, I close my eyes and breath deep breaths. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump a mile.  
“Are you ok Harry?” Hermione asks. I smile and sit straight.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit tired after this long day.” I rub my face. “I think I’m gonna head to bed, night.” I say. I get up and stumble to the dorm. I really am tired, but when my head hit the pillow I am wide awake again by the thoughts that won’t go to sleep. I groan, this day is too long, and I’m dreading tomorrow because I have detention with Malfoy. I smile at the memory of why we have detention. 

The steam from the cauldrons in the Potion make me dizzy. Snape is in one of his moods and paired me with Malfoy. I take my cloak off, like many other students, including Malfoy, and throw it over my stuff. I wipe the sweat from my head and my hair hangs in clumps against my forehead. I swipe it back, and it stays thankfully. I chop the ingredients and am about to drop them in when a hand snaps out and grabs my hand.  
“Not yet, if you do it will blow up in our faces.” Malfoy huffs, the heat must be getting to him. I nod and put down the ingredients. I look around and a few people are staring at me. I furrow my brow and turn to Malfoy.  
“Why do you think they’re all staring at me?” I ask.   
“Your scar.” He says pointing to it. I must look confused because he explains. “You pushed your hair up and now everyone can see it plain and clear.” He rolls his eyes and continues stirring. I frown, but I don’t push my hair back down, I can live with the stares, but the heat not so much.   
“Now, put it in.” Malfoy says. I stare at him, he can’t mean, no he’s talking about the potion. I shake my head and slowly place it into the cauldron.   
“Here let me stir, you take a break.” I say. I go to grab it, but my hand falls onto Malfoy’s hand instead. A blush creeps up my cheeks. I mumble a quick sorry before I start stirring. I hear a hiss then the potion blows up. I groan as hot liquid splatters my face.  
“You idiot!” Malfoy roars. “You were supposed to stir it clockwise not counterclockwise! Now look what you’ve done!” Malfoy yells.   
“Well if you weren't distracting me then I would have done it right!” I yell right back.  
“Oh and how was I distracting you exactly, please tell me, becuase all I was doing was following directions and sitting back and relaxing!” He yells. Snape walks to us and glares down at us.   
“Detention, both of you, I’m too busy so you will have it with McGonigal tomorrow night at 8.” He sneers. Malfoy looks affronted.  
“But sir! It was Potter's fault, why do I have detention?” Malfoy asks.   
“Well like you said, you were just sitting there, so it also your fault Mr Malfoy.” Snape says. He turns and walks back to his desk, before sitting he dismisses the class.

I rub my face, really this day could not get any worse. I lean over and knock on my side table. Ron comes in and I pretend to be asleep. After a few hours I know trying to sleep is pointless. I silently get up and pad to my trunk and pull out my invisibility cloak and the map. I mumble ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’ and tap it with my wand. I walk out, and down the stairs. No one is up, well they might be, but they’re in their dorm. I walk out of the portrait hole. She grumbles, but doesn’t say anything. I throw on my cloak and walk around aimlessly. I look at my map and see Draco Malfoy walking around too. I grin and head toward him. He rounds the corner and I have to bite my lip not to laugh. He is in his pajamas and his hair is a mess. He groans and sits on the ground, back pressed against the wall.   
“Stupid Potter with his stupid nonexistent potion skills, now I have to spend a whole night with him!” He grumbles to himself. I smile, he really is a diva. “Then he had the audacity to say that I was distracting him! He has no idea what he was doing to me! I could barely focus with his shirt sticking to him like that, and his hair slicked back, but I paid attention to the directions anyway. But no he has to go and blow it up!” I stare at him. I was distracting him? Was Malfoy...gay? I shake my head, he’s too much of a lady’s man to be gay.   
That could be a disguise, he is a Slytherin after all. A small voice in my head says.  
No, he’s definitely not gay.  
Or you want him to be, but you don’t want to disappointed.  
No! Shut up!   
Not until you see reason.   
Great I’m arguing with myself, I really am insane!   
Nope not insane.  
“Shut up!” I say. I gasp and cover my mouth. Malfoy head snaps up and looks around, slowly he stands and points his wand out.  
“Who's there? I heard you, come out now and I won’t hex you to tomorrow.” Malfoy says. I roll my eyes and pull the cloak off.  
“We both know that you don’t have the skill for that Malfoy.” I snicker. His face pales when he sees me; I give him my best smile.  
“How much did you hear?” He asks. I put a confused look onto my face.  
“I just got here, why?” I ask. He stares at me, then visibly relaxes. Then he looks at the cloak in my hand.   
“Damn, nice cloak, I should turn you in for having it.” Malfoy sneers.  
“And to who would you turn me in to?” I ask.  
“Dumbledore of course, so he can finally see that you aren't perfect.”  
“He’s the one that gave it to me, it was my fathers, and for christmas one year, he gave it too me and said use it wisely.” I laugh at the look on Malfoy’s face.   
“That’s just unfair.” He grouches.   
“Unfair? Coming from you that’s funny.”   
“Shut up.” He snaps. I shake my head.   
“Anyway, why are you out of bed?” I ask.   
“Why are you?”  
“Couldn’t sleep, now you.”   
“Yeah, same. Where are you going?” He asks. I shrug my shoulders. He nods his head, then sits back down. “Are you going to sit, or just stand there?” He asks. I fall onto the ground a bit hard, I rub my arse and Malfoy laughs.  
“Shut up.” I grumble.   
“So, why can’t you sleep?” Malfoy asks. I stare at him trying to find the insult, when I can’t I shrug.  
“Thoughts. You?” I asks.  
“Yep. I can’t believe you got us both detention.” Malfoy says. I shake my head and look down. I yelp and throw the cloak over us and put a hand over Malfoy’s mouth. He scrims.   
“Shh, Filch is coming.” I say. He stops squirming and stays quite. Just then Filch rounds the corner and looks around. He shakes his head and walks away. I breath heavily. I don’t realize that I still have my hand over Malfoy’s mouth until I feel a tongue glide over my palm. I yelp and pull away. I glare at my hand, then wipe it on Malfoy’s shoulder, he laughs.   
“Jerk.” I say.  
“It’s your fault!” Malfoy laughs. I smile and laugh too. Malfoy stops laughing and I stop too. I look over and he is staring at me.  
“What? I ask.   
“I just never thought I would be having fun with you.” Malfoy says looking down. I nod my head.   
“Yeah, me neither. But, it’s… nice.” I say. He smile and nods, then he sticks his hand out.  
“My names Draco Malfoy, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He says. I stare at his hand before sliding mine in.  
“I’m Harry Potter, it’s nice to meet you too.” I say. I look up from our hands and smile. We sit there for a while in silence; I look down at my watch and yelp. “I gotta go, test tomorrow.” I say. He nods and we both stand, the cloak slipping off us. I laugh and grab it, swinging it around me. All that is visible is my head, Malfoy laughs at the sight.   
“Goodnight Harry.” Malfoy says, though my name sound funny without the usual sneer.   
“Goodnight Draco.” I say. I turn and pull the cloak over my head. I start walking then I feel something almost jump onto my back. Arms wrap around me.   
“Thank you.” Malfoy says, then he lets go and runs to the dungeons. I stand there shocked. I shake my head and walk to the common room, I've had enough excitement for one day. I say the password and the portrait opens obediently. I trudge in and climb the stairs to the dorm. Thankfully Ron is asleep still and I climb into bed.   
In the morning I hear ruffling, then my curtain is pulled back and a scream, a very girly scream, comes from beside me. I groan and go to rub my head. My hand gets snagged on my cloak, I can’t help but smile. I open my eyes and see Ron breathing heavy.  
“Bloody hell mate! Next time, don't forget to take that cloak off” Ron breaths. I laugh at him; I slowly get up and head to the bathroom. I slowly take a shower and I can't help but sing to myself. I wrap a towel around myself. I walk into the dorm and Ron and Seamus are staring at me.   
“What?” I asks. They both shake their heads and get ready. We all head down to breakfast together. I feel like skipping, but I know that would be too weird. Hermione gives me a weird look when I sit down and smile at everyone. I look over and see Malfoy talking happily with the other Slytherins who are giving him weird looks too. He looks over and smiles, not a sneer, but an eye to eye smile that lights up his whole face and the whole room. I smile back. I look down as my stomach grumbles and I pile my plate high. I start stuffing my face but look up when I notice that Ron is not.   
“What was that?” Ron asks looking between me and Draco. I smile.  
“It's a long story, let's just say we don't have to worry about him anymore.” I say.  
“Well, you gave him a good beating didn’t you!” Ron cheers.  
“No, I befriended him.”   
“Well that’s one way to do it.” Hermione says. I am so grateful for her, though Ron looks like he is trying to be a ghost with how pale he looks. I laugh and wave at Draco, he waves back and smiles. We stare at each other, then I turn to see a weird look on Hermione’s face, like she knows something we don’t, which she probably does. I smile and start eating again.  
“Ron close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” She says and pushes his mouth close.


End file.
